Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted display device.
Description of Related Art
Proposed in the related art is a vehicle-mounted display device that detects an object in the vicinity of a vehicle, determines whether or not a driver needs to be warned that the object is detected, and, in a case where it is determined that the driver needs to be so warned, performs attention calling by providing a warning to the driver. In the vehicle-mounted display device, a head-up display device (hereinafter referred to as a “HUD”) that performs display on a windshield surface performs the attention calling.
Furthermore, it is proposed that the vehicle-mounted display device as described above includes multiple light emitters that are provided on a dashboard, and that a light emitter which corresponds to a position of an object that is a warning target is selectively caused to emit light and thus the attention calling is provided to the driver using a reflection from the windshield. With the vehicle-mounted display device, because visual recognition of light from the light emitter by the driver is made possible using the reflection from the windshield, the driver recognizes the object as if a light beam had come from a direction of the object that is the warning target (refer to Patent Literature 1).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-8-115491
However, the vehicle-mounted display device that is described in Patent Literature 1 is inferior in right and left symmetry in terms of using the reflection from the windshield, and thus there is room for improving an attention calling property. That is, in a case of a right-hand drive vehicle, a larger display region is provided for an obstacle or the like to the left of the driver, and on the other hand, a small display region is provided for an obstacle or the like to the right of the driver. For this reason, for example, although display implementation is performed in the same manner both in a case where a different vehicle approaches from the left and in a case where the different vehicle approaches from the right, due to a difference in size between display regions, it is difficult for the driver to recognize that the display indicates that the two different vehicles that are the same appear to approach, and to recognize that the one different vehicle actually approaches on either of the left and right sides.